


you twist to fit the mold that i am in

by machiabellian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, god you guys its jsut fluff, i honestly just needed to get this drabble out of my system bc midoteto is ruining my goddamn life, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiabellian/pseuds/machiabellian
Summary: Midori would do more for Tetora Nagumo than for anyone else, but sacrificing this glorious morning just begging him to keep snoozing and lazing around was asking entirely too much.





	

It was a picture perfect morning to wake up to. Sunlight streamed in through slivers between messily drawn curtains. Blankets and sheets were soft and plush and had been warmed to the comfiest temperature throughout the night. Birds distantly chirped and cooed, far enough away to just be a pleasant murmur as you slowly shook yourself awake.

In other words, it was Midori's favorite kind of morning for him to sleep through entirely.

Normally, these kinds of mornings would allow him to easily slink back to sleep even with the lazy, full-bodied stretch that usually drew him out of drowsiness. No, when these perfect, perfect mornings rolled around, Midori's subconscious didn't even scare him with his usual automatic thought of "Oh god, did Morisawa-senpai have anything planned this morning" after which he would brace himself for impact whether Chiaki was actually there to drag him out of bed or not.

Normally, Midori was more than content on these mornings with the full knowledge that he could sleep past noon without consequence. But not today.

Not when he knew that his get-up-and-at-em boyfriend and current sleepmate absolutely _thrived_ on mornings like these.

For now, half asleep Midori was grateful he and Tetora had stayed up so late playing video games, since it was the only way Tetora ever overslept his internal 6 AM alarm clock. But half awake Midori was dreading that the boy spooning him and burying his face in his back would soon wake up and drag him along for the ride, most likely to do some stretches before going downstairs to ask Midori's parents if they could help around the shop. Midori would do more for Tetora Nagumo than for anyone else, but sacrificing this glorious morning just begging him to keep snoozing and lazing around was asking entirely too much.

As he settled on a plan, Midori shifted position and drew up his blankets up over the two of them and went back to sleep with a tiny smile at his lips.

\--

The first thing Tetora noticed upon waking up was just how pleasantly warm he was, the kind of warmth that only came with someone loosely clinging onto you while you slept.

He drowsily indulged the voice in the back of his head that urged him to snuggle closer to the source of that heat and nestled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Even though he was barely awake, he remembered that Midori had a habit of turning in bed to hug him if he'd had a nightmare or couldn't sleep well, so Tetora snaked his arm over the small of Midori's waist and held him close. At that, Midori stirred and leaned into Tetora's embrace, smothering his face in the soft, ungelled locks of the other boy's hair.

"Mm.... Good mornin'," Tetora murmured. "Did you sleep okay?" He could feel Midori nodding in reply, slightly bumping their heads together.

"Sorry, I just... woke up early today and felt like I wanted to cuddle...." Midori spoke in a sleep-slurred whisper, and between hearing his voice and the way Midori curled in to hug him, Tetora felt his face heat up and his heart skipping a beat.

He slid his hand up to offer a comforting squeeze at the other boy's shoulder. "Nothin' to be sorry about, Midori.... It felt real nice to wake up to."

Tetora could feel Midori smiling against his hair as he whispered again. "That's good.... I'm glad." Midori paused. And then he slowly, shyly pressed a kiss to Tetora's head.

It wasn't like they'd never kissed before, on the cheek or something like that. Those felt really nice in the moment, of course, but the timing was always awkward in that first-ever-relationship way. This was... different. Tetora blushed as one of the first thoughts to come to him after his mind went blank was just how intimate that kiss felt. Like... they were an old married couple, like they'd been doing this as their morning routine for years. And it didn't feel bad at all.

Tetora propped himself up so he could face Midori, only to be met with a head of brown, bed-mussed hair burying itself in a pillow. "God...." Midori's muffled voice broke the silence. " _God_ , that was really bad, wasn't it."

Tetora reached over to brush away some hair from the other boy's face and saw that what he could see of it was beet red.

"I... I wanted to keep you in bed so we could keep sleeping...." Midori mumbled. "And I was gonna keep kissing you so you'd get distracted and not get up, but that was so _awful_ , you just kinda froze up and I'm sorry, I'm sorry...."

Tetora shifted his weight to lean in and rub Midori's back slowly and rest his head next to Midori's on the pillow. "Shh... Don't be sorry," he reassured. "It actually felt really nice? I think I kinda froze up because of how much... I liked you kissing me like that...." And it was Tetora's turn to go bright red.

Midori moved slightly to peek up at him from their pillow. "...Really?"

Despite his face burning and his heart pounding, Tetora broke out in a soft grin. "Yeah. You know I wouldn't lie to you, Midori." He scooted closer so Midori was the one nestled against his chest this time, the way he knew they secretly both loved. "Y'know, if you want.... We could just stay in bed until your parents finally come upstairs to kick us out."

At that, Midori drew the covers over them and squeezed Tetora tight, beaming a great, big smile into his shoulder. "You saying that.... God, it's like a dream come true."

And as they drifted back to sleep in each other's arms, the last thing both of them thought was how perfect the other boy was and just how lucky he was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the incredibly sappy "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5
> 
> Join me on twitter at @hoppin_season if u want bc i shippost a heck of a lot more often on there


End file.
